


The Bet

by m4delin



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bets, M/M, Really bad cooking, Sillyness, off screen food poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m4delin/pseuds/m4delin
Summary: One would think that Illinois and Yancy would stop daring each other to do stupid stuff after they got together. It seems like that's not the case.
Relationships: Yancy/Illinois, yanois
Series: Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657972
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Another anon request: Illy and yance ‘i dare you’ please?
> 
> This was a fun one xD

“Youses used to eat insects, right?”

Illinois shifted the book in his grasp to the side to get a proper view of the man above him. Yancy was staring at the tv and his hand was still running through Illinois’ hair.

Humming in confirmation, Illinois put his thumb on the page he was and closed the book. “Fried, raw, cooked, sprinkled over a meal. How come, you want me to take you out on a insect eating date?” Brown eyes looked down at him with mischief in them and Illinois felt one of Yancy’s legs starting to bounce under his head in anticipation. “Darling, you’ll give me a concussion if you don’t still that leg of yours.”

It stilled, but a grin was working itself to Yancy’s lips. “So, insects ain’t the most disturbin’ thing yous’ve eaten, right?”

Illinois narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend. “Yes, that’s right. What are you on about?” The hand in his hair started to massage his scalp, making Illinois close his eyes in bliss.

But he opened them immediately at the deep, teasing voice.

“Bet yous can’t eat something that Silver cooked without throwing up.”

A grin made itself known on Illinois lips as he put the book on the coffee table, he’ll find the page he was on later, and trailed a hand upwards on Yancy’s torso. “So. What do I win?”

Yancy snorted and shook his head. “Yous gotta win first, pretty boy. Deal?”

“Deal.”

He wanted to call off the deal.

When they approached Silver about wanting to try his cooking, he cackled with glee and hurried to the kitchen. Silver knows that he can’t cook, and Google even tried to teach him, but he loves it when people asks to try his food.

Illinois knows that Silver will try to actually make it edible, but it still doesn’t help with the fact that he just can’t cook.

“Bon appetite!” Silver said as he put the plate of… something… in front of Illinois. On the other side of the table sat Yancy, looking disgusted and smug at the same time. He looked sure that he would win.

“So, uh,” Illinois began as he poked the food in front of him, “what’s in this?”

Silver shrugged. “A little bit of everything. The spice I wanted to use ran out so I needed to compromise with others. Now, go on!”

With a deep, steadying breath Illinois cut out a piece of the food and hesitantly brought it up to his lips.

Sweet, sour, salt  _ oh god so much salt _ , heat, spicy and what the fuck was that? It all assaulted Illinois’ tongue the moment he put it into his mouth. It took all of his power to not gag, but the amused look on Yancy proved that he didn’t quite succeed.

All he wanted to do was to spit it out, and he knew Yancy knew this, but if he did, he would lose this bet. So he forced himself to swallow the chewing gum like consistency of the food, and shivered. His stomach groaned in protest and Illinois hastily reached for his glass of water, swallowing the drink in four big gulps. The stomach continued to grumble, but it was more manageable now.

With a deep breath, Illinois pushed away the plate from him. “There, I ate it. I win,” he said and fixated his eyes on Yancy’s, trying to distract himself from his complaining stomach.

Yancy glanced down at the plate and hummed. “Well, yous certainly ate it.” Dread filled Illinois when Yancy pushed the plate back. “But if youses want the whole prize, you gotta eat up all of it.”

A snort from the side made Illinois glance at Silver.

“You two are crazy. I’ll go and warn Edward.”

Looking back at Yancy, Illinois locked his eyes with Yancy as he prepared to take another bite. “You’re on.”

Later that evening, both Yancy and Illinois got the scolding of the year of Edward as Illinois laid on the hospital bed in Edward’s clinic.


End file.
